Desert Downpour
by Kalira69
Summary: Lee is caught up in a sudden storm outside Suna, and Gaara disdains the danger to go in search of him.


This was not a request, but the inspiration for it also comes from the list of fluff/smut GIF starters.

* * *

Gaara swiped his sodden hair out of his face, frowning. "Lee!" he called, then paused and frowned at himself. He _knew_ the storm would swallow up any trace of his voice. He kept walking.

He nearly skidded down the slope of wet sand before a gesture brought it surging helpfully beneath him, and he scowled as he reached the slack between it and the next slope, turning to walk following its path. Water rushed around his legs and more pounded down continuously, churning the sand and beating upon his head and shoulders with heavy little thuds.

The downpour had come on suddenly, as they always did - the few times a year rain actually came to the desert. The water rushing wild through the sands could overtake even someone who understood the dangers - it was why no one ventured out into the desert during a downpour. It was too dangerous, even to search for someone who had already become lost in the sands and the storm. It had even been specifically forbidden in Suna generations ago.

Gaara had known even he was in danger doing this, but for him it was risking somewhat less than most nin, even those familiar with the desert. Gaara's steps were sure despite the chaos of the storm; even under the disturbance of the rushing water the sands around his village welcomed him with a thrum that echoed his own chakra.

Gaara pushed at that thrum, asking it for the memory of light feet, steps that were strong and steady in all else but shaky on the rolling sands, passing this way. It was difficult - the impressions were hard to find and harder to track normally, and the pounding of water overwhelmed everything. For the duration of a desert storm nothing _but_ the storm existed.

He pushed on with his search, though he didn't call out to Lee again, retaining enough sense now to know it would be pointless.

One corner of his mind considered what his sister's reaction to this would have been when someone roused her from sleep after his rapid departure into the storm. Would she direct her sharp tongue more at Gaara, for risking this, or at the nin who had let him do it alone, whatever the risk to himself?

Gaara knew her far better now than he had in past years, but predicting her - most people, really - was still difficult for him.

He stilled, narrowing his eyes and turning. He stretched out a hand as he made for the top of the slope to his left, feeling . . . something warm, amidst the chill of the desert rain.

There was a dark, human shape lit against the sand by the flashes of lightning crossing the sky. There were no Suna nin unaccounted for, so it was either Lee or-

He turned, and Gaara recognised his face, bedraggled as he was.

"Lee!" Gaara shouted, seeing that he hadn't been spotted yet and making his way down the slope towards Lee. Water rushed alongside him and tugged at his legs, but the sand stayed firm beneath his feet.

Lee finally looked the right direction just as Gaara had almost reached him. Gaara wondered why he had not at least ascended to the top of this slope, then if he had been _trying_ and found himself unable.

"You're all right." Gaara said, probably too low to be heard over the storm. His heart ached with relief to see Lee, and looking at least relatively unhurt.

"Gaara!" Lee cried, barely loud enough for Gaara to catch the shape of his own name. He slipped and stumbled over the few steps still between them, and Gaara caught him as he began to topple, both hands braced on his chest.

Lee smiled sheepishly, catching hold of Gaara's waist to steady himself. "Sorry!" he yelled, water dripping off his nose.

Gaara shook his head, splaying his hands over Lee's chest. He was warm through his wet jumpsuit, though the pouring rain was cold in the night air.

"Are you unhurt?" Gaara shouted, raising one hand and rubbing his wrist across his face before looking back up at Lee.

Lee smiled, tugging Gaara even closer to him. "I'm fine! I got lost!" he shouted almost into Gaara's face. "Thank you for coming to look for me!"

"I was worried." Gaara said, scowling. Worried enough that even knowing he would be walking out alone, knowing that even for him this had been a risk, he'd had to go in search of his . . . friend.

Gaara gasped as Lee's mouth pressed against his own, slick and wet and tasting of the sharp, clean desert rain. His fingers curled into the fabric taut over Lee's chest and he pulled, drawing himself upwards and tipping his head, tongue flicking against Lee's lips.

Lee's arms slid further around him, and he opened willingly to Gaara's kiss, meeting him with enthusiastic warmth. Gaara was breathless when he finally pulled away, but even so had to resist the impulse to drag him back.

Lee grinned, looking a little dazed. "Gaara?"

Gaara licked his lips and began to tug Lee down to him again, then was jolted back to sense as lightning flashed across the sky above them. It was hard to tell, but it felt like the water was coming down even harder - faster - now.

The slack Lee had been sliding down towards when Gaara found him was filling rapidly with rising water, as well. Gaara frowned. "Come on!" he ordered, tugging at Lee and turning back to climb up the slope.

Lee followed gamely, but it only took a few steps for Gaara to see why he had been so near the bottom, despite the coursing water just below. Lee was not at his best on the sand usually - he wasn't used to it, and lacked some of his usual grace in the desert - but in the storm one poorly-chosen step could send him tumbling down, and every step he took was uncertain. If Lee wasn't so strong, Gaara thought, frowning a little more, he likely would have been unable to do even this well.

"The storm is getting worse, but I think-" Gaara twitched as he saw Lee stumble, raising one hand in a command for the sand under Lee's feet to cease its sliding; he still only narrowly managed to stay standing, with the water pushing at him on its headlong rush down the slope. "I think we may do better to get to high ground and wait for it to end, now, rather than heading back."

Lee's expression was a little blank, and Gaara realised he had probably not spoken loudly enough. Lee nodded agreeably though, and continued struggling on at Gaara's side or trailing just behind him without question.

Gaara had no idea how long it took them to reach the top of the highest slope within close range, but by the time they finally did he was feeling the strain of exerting so much control of the sand against the implacable pounding of the downpour.

He reached out to clasp Lee's elbow as he wavered, drawing him nearer. Lee gave him a grateful smile for the help, but even he looked a little less energetic than usual. Gaara explained again; the storm might be worsening but desert storms never lasted long, it would be safer to wait out the rest here than risk being caught in a flash flood on the way back to Suna.

"You know far better than I, Gaara." Lee acquiesced easily, looking somewhat relieved.

Gaara tilted his head, then nodded at the sand below their feet. "You can sit and rest, as best you can." he suggested, and Lee cocked his head, looking down dubiously. Gaara was already focusing more inward, however, seizing hold of the desert below them and the slope of the dune rising towards it and demanding it _stay_.

The uncertain footing steadied even as Lee tentatively obeyed, sitting cross-legged at Gaara's feet. Gaara scowled as the edges began to waver in the rush of water and forced it out, sinking his chakra into the ground and imposing his will.

It was difficult, but Gaara had never been lacking in determination, and his control had grown fierce as he mastered Shukaku's power.

The so very human, and so very trusting, heat of Lee at his feet made it easier to focus on the task, though. Gaara rested a hand on his shoulder, faintly surprised when Lee reached up to cover it with his own, leaning a little against Gaara's legs.

They stayed, waiting out the storm as it began to fade and move on . . . and Gaara was grateful for the steadiness of Lee sitting at his feet. He eased his grasp on the sand beneath them and wavered suddenly, nearly falling save for the solid brace of Lee's back against his legs.

"Gaara?" Lee scrambled to his feet with a muffled groan as he unfolded stiff legs.

Gaara lifted his chin, meeting Lee's gaze.

"Are you all right?" Lee asked, reaching tentatively for him and clasping his shoulder. Gaara shivered, but nodded.

"I believe," he pushed his sodden fringe aside where it was plastered to his brow, "we might safely make for Suna now." He looked out over the desert, glinting and shimmering wetly in the moonlight no longer blocked by the storm.

"Oh!" Lee gasped, his fingers tightening on Gaara's shoulder. "It is beautiful!"

Gaara blinked, looking from the expanse of the desert back up to Lee's face. "I suppose so." he said, though he was surprised Lee could appreciate it so easily, given it had nearly been his death not long ago. He frowned.

"You do not think so?" Lee said, meeting his eyes.

"It is beautiful." Gaara agreed, patting Lee's chest absently. "It is also dangerous. I was-"

"So are you." Lee said, and promptly flushed pink.

Gaara blinked, startled. He smiled slightly, brushing his fingers along Lee's jaw. Lee ducked his head, smiling almost hopefully as his eyes met Gaara's. Gaara leaned up, only a little unsteady, and kissed him softly. Lee steadied him again, this time with both hands curling around his hips, and was smiling when he pulled away again.

"We should start moving." Gaara said, glancing back towards Suna.

"Of course, Gaara." Lee said cheerfully, releasing Gaara's hips but clasping his arm as they began to move. It kept Gaara steady about as much as it helped Lee, now. He had weakened himself more than he realised, holding the sands beneath them against the fury of the storm.

Weakened or no, Gaara was always surefooted in the desert, and the water was already draining away from the higher places, leaving the sands easier to traverse for Lee as well. Gaara lead them unerringly all the way back to Suna . . . where his sister stood, wrapped in a heavy cloak but still dripping, between the open gates.

Temari welcomed them back with towels and a blistering lecture, interrupted only briefly by an offhand assurance to Lee that she was pleased to see he wasn't dead. Temari's rant lasted all the way back home - Gaara was too tired to have any desire to interrupt her, and he thought Lee might be too polite - before Kankurou diverted her, sending Gaara and Lee off to finish getting dry and then rest.

Temari scowled, but nodded and agreed with the plan. She hugged Gaara and then smacked his shoulder, then told him not to _think_ of trying to work for the rest of the day.

Gaara was tired enough not to think of arguing, at least not yet, and only nodded, leading Lee away.

* * *

Lee may be brilliantly over-the-top sometimes but Gaara certainly has his moments too. . .


End file.
